Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/X10) vs. Hit
Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken/X10) vs. Hit is a tournament match between a Saiyan Goku and a legendary Hitman Hit. Prologue The next match between Goku and Hit begins. Before the match, Whis asks when Beerus is going to tell the truth that Monaka was actually just a random alien that he found and said was all powerful and way stronger than Goku and Vegeta. Beerus said he doesn't want to tell them because he wants them to continue training and think that there is always someone stronger than them, so that if they win the tournament, they know, that there is somebody better than the people in the tournament. Exactly like Master Roshi did when he was Jackie Chun in the 21st World Tournament on Earth. Beerus has become a pretty good mentor. Battle As the bell is rung, Goku then bows to Hit, to which Hit is generally surprised. Hit then asks Goku why he does not transform into his Super Saiyan Blue form, and Goku responds by saying that it uses a lot of stamina, so he will save it for later in the match. Goku then tells Hit that he will wait to transform until he figures out a way to beat him, and Hit responds by saying how incredibly young and naïve Goku must be to reveal his plan so easily. The fight then begins, with Goku getting a firm kick to the abdomen by Hit's attack. After a few attacks, Goku is still unable to counter Hit's attacks. Hit then tells Goku that his attempts are futile, and that no matter how strong he is, if he continues to get hit in his vital areas, he will die, and that he should surrender. Goku tells Hit he won't surrender, and he figured out a way to counter his attacks. Goku then stances himself, and charges at Hit, and for the first time, Goku is able to block Hit's Time-Skip attack. Goku then uses the opportunity and swipes at Hit, causing him to bleed. Both Champa and Beerus are completely shocked and their jaws drop. Hit is somewhat surprised and upset, but then dismisses the wound as a fluke. Then Goku attacks Hit once again, and once again, Goku is able to deflect his attack, and lands a kick to Hit, with Hit being genuinely surprised. Many are surprised with this, and Champa is just in disbelief that Hit's Time-Skip could be countered, while Vegeta is at first surprised with this, and then gets upset that he himself couldn't get this. Goku reveals that since Hit's Time-Skip lasts 0.1 seconds, Goku easily was able to predict Hit's moves after the technique was used. Hit then takes his hands out of his pocket, realizing that he will have to fight at full power, and Goku states he will fight at full power as well. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue and lands a barrage of attacks on Hit. Hit then counters with his time-skip attack and seemingly knocks Goku out. Goku of course, gets back up and continues to fight Hit. Right when Hit seems to have the upper-hand, Goku powers up into his Kaio-ken. Goku then combines his Super Saiyan Blue form with the Kaioken creating a Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken. Vegeta remembers when Goku used the Kaio-ken in their first battle on Earth. Goku then powers up to Kaio-ken times ten and completely dominates Hit. Goku fires an ultra Kamehameha at Hit, and Hit blocks it with his own attack. Goku goes inside the beam struggle to try and get the advantage over Hit, until the beam struggle explodes. Luckily, Hit was able to escape the beam struggle by using his time skip attack to escape. Goku and Hit then fist bump and fly back. Goku then holds onto to his left arm, which is in pain because of the Kaio-ken wearing down Goku. Hit and Goku continue to fight. Goku begins to get really tired and collapses. Champa once again orders Hit to finish Goku off, but once again, Hit refuses. Hit then reveals to Goku that he is not using his full power because he doesn't want to kill Goku. Goku then asks Beerus if he can change the rules and allow killing so that Goku can see Hit's full power. Champa is okay with this, but Beerus is not. Champa and Beerus then continue to argue about it, and Goku and Hit then talk about about how they are just pawns in this. After a while, Goku gets fed up with their arguments and tells Hit they can fight another time, and jumps out of the ring eliminating himself. Aftermath Everyone is surprised, and then Goku passes out because of the Kaioken attack. Piccolo picks up Goku and brings him back to the Universe 7 fighters when Goku tells him, "That's the last time I'll use Kaio-ken for a while." Category:Battles